La Plus Gentille Chose Que Ma Mère Ai Jamais
by alana chantelune
Summary: ... Faite Pour Moi. Quand Sirius Black est envoyé à Gryffondor, PERSONNE n'en n'est vraiment ravi. Traduction d'une fic de JKLB. 2 chapitres. Se raccorde à Gagner un fils. TERMINEE !
1. La Répartition

**Disclaimer**: Sirius, sa famille et son école appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling—bien qu'il aurait eu une vie plus heureuse (et plus longue) s'il avait appartenu à l'un d'entre nous.

Le titre du roman sorcier fictif, _Chasse au Dragon Rouge_, a été créé par Alkari pour son histoire "That's What Little Boys Are Made Of." (que je recommande hautement.)

**Note de l'auteur (JKLB)** : A force de faire des Fanfictions sur l'époque des Maraudeurs on finit par avoir l'envie d'écrire certains moments clef de leur vie. J'ai finalement succombé à écrire leur premier Septembre, mais j'ai essayé de le faire différent que ce que l'on trouve habituellement. Cette histoire s'accorde avec les bases de OotP et avec mon histoire "_Choosing the Head Boy_."

**Note de la traductrice** : **JKLB** et **mysid** sont une seule et même personne, mysid étant le pseudo qu'elle utilise pour écrire des slash Sirius/Remus. Cette fic est aussi en accord avec une de mes précédentes traductions de mysid, "Gagner un fils".

Hélas, cette formidable écrivain n'a rien fait depuis le mois d'avril... En plus, elle n'a rien updaté en tant que JKLB depuis un an. Elle attends de finir ces fics avant de les poster. Une excellente politique, je trouve.

**Beta-reading** : la formidable et enthousiaste **Shinia Marina**, qui fait toujours des très bons commentaires !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**La Plus Gentille Chose Que Ma Mère Ait Jamais Faite Pour Moi**

**Chapitre Un : La Répartition**

"Ne traîne pas, Sirius," claqua sa mère. "Je veux aller sur la voie et loin de ces sales Moldus aussi rapidement que possible. Est-ce qu'ils regardent toujours?"

Les derniers mots étaient adressés à Io, sa belle-sœur, qui accompagnait également ses enfants au Poudlard Express. Sa plus jeune fille, Bellatrix, qui allait entrer en première année à Poudlard, comme Sirius, et sa seconde fille, Narcissa, qui était en sixième année. L'aînée, Andromeda, avait déjà quitté l'école et était rarement mentionnée par sa famille.

"Ils regardent toujours. Le Ministère devraient vraiment déplacer le quai quelque part loin _d'eux_," dit Io.

"Ils ne nous regarderaient pas si on était habillé en Moldus," souligna _encore_ Sirius.

"Oh, ça suffit toi," dit sa mère. "Tu n'as fait qu'être horripilant toute la matinée. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me réjouit le plus : l'espoir que cette Maison y remettra de l'ordre ou le fait que tu ne seras plus chez nous pour influencer Regulus."

Bien que la "Maison" n'ait pas été nommée, ils savaient tous que "Serpentard" était implicite. Tous les Blacks allaient à Serpentard ; c'était une tradition familiale. Quand il se blessait, Sirius était toujours un peu surpris que son sang ne coule pas vert. Les quelques exceptions à la règle "Black égal Serpentard" avaient été à Serdaigle. Sirius espérait sincèrement qu'il ferait exception à la règle, mais il ne voulait pas placer ses espoirs trop haut. Regulus se décala un peu trop près de Sirius et reçut un coude dans les côtes.

"Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, ma chère," dit Io d'un ton consolant condescendant à sa belle-sœur. "J'étais furieuse quand elle est partie, mais maintenant je suis tellement soulagée qu'elle ne soit plus là et ne puisse plus influencer les deux autres filles."

"Le _monstre,_ nous influencer? Vraiment, mère," critiqua Narcissa, "donne-nous un peu plus de crédit que ça." Et avec un mouvement de ses cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule, elle poussa son chariot à travers la barrière.

Bellatrix suivit sans hésitation. Elle avait, après tout, accompagné ses sœurs aînées au Poudlard Express de nombreuses fois auparavant. Bien que ce fût la première fois pour Sirius, il traversa tout aussi nonchalamment. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas montrer de faiblesse ou de peur devant sa famille. Ne jamais saigner quand on nage avec les requins.

Le train était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, comme son Oncle Alphard le lui avait décrit : d'un rouge vibrant, lâchant des panaches de fumée et l'air presque vivant. Sirius avait toujours trouvé les machines Moldues fascinantes, et il trouvait que les machines Moldues altérées par magie l'étaient encore plus. Il n'était pas encore sûr que ce soit un "il" ou un "elle", mais le Poudlard Express avait beaucoup trop de personnalité pour être un "ça."

"Dépêchez- vous, les mômes," gronda Narcissa à Bellatrix et Sirius. "Je vois mes amis. Je peux vous laisser vous asseoir avec moi aujourd'hui, mais je vous promets de faire de vos vies un enfer si vous me gênez."

Narcissa avait reçu l'ordre de ses parents de veiller sur sa jeune sœur et son cousin dans le train, et Sirius avait reçu l'ordre de rester avec Narcissa et quiconque elle estimerait approprié. "Je ne veux pas que tu te balades dans le train et t'associes avec des Sang-de-Bourbe," avait averti sa mère.

Intérieurement, Sirius espérait qu'il rencontrerait au moins un élève qui était enfant de Moldu. Il y avait un million de questions qu'il voulait poser à propos des Moldus. L'épouse de son Oncle Alphard, Tess, avait été Moldue, et Sirius l'avait vraiment beaucoup aimé. Les fois où il s'était faufiler hors de sa propre maison en utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette pour aller à celle d'Alphard et Tess avaient été son seul contact significatif avec la culture Moldue. Toutefois, la mort de Tess et la décision conséquente d'Alphard de quitter le pays l'avaient laissé coupé des Moldus—et du seul endroit qu'il ait jamais voulu appeler "maison."

"_Si je rencontre quelqu'un de famille Moldue,"_ songea Sirius, _"J'espère que je ne gâcherais pas tout tout en disant quelque chose de stupide."_ Deux jours avant seulement, il s'était surpris à utiliser le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe" en discutant des élèves de Poudlard d'origine Moldus avec Bellatrix. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il employait le mot jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise une seconde fois. _"Comment expliquer à un nouvel ami que je viens d'insulter, 'Désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal. Mes bigots de parents les ont juste imprimé dans mon cerveau, tu vois.'"_

Après que Sirius ait rangé sa malle là où l'avait indiqué Narcissa, il descendit du train pour dire au revoir à son frère et sa mère et pour lui donner le baiser obligatoire sur la joue. Il savait qu'elle ne le voulait pas plus que lui, mais les apparences l'exigeaient.

Sa mère et sa tante étant en grande conversation avec les Avery et les Rosier, Sirius prit le risque de profiter de quelques instants de liberté et il commença à se balader parmi les autres élèves et leurs familles. Presque tous étaient habillés en Moldus, mais Sirius savait que presque tous étaient des sorciers et des sorcières déguisés. Il se demanda si certains étaient de vrais Moldus comme l'avait été Tess. Un sorcier aurait pu passer pour un vrai Moldu—sauf s'il portait des bottes en peau de dragon. Une sorcière avec un jeune garçon—probablement un autre première année—avait l'air assez convaincante dans son jeans usé et son pull-over bleu marine, mais sa baguette dans sa poche arrière la trahissait.

"SIRIUS!" la voix de sa mère traversa la foule et il revint en arrière avec répugnance.

-------------

Sirius avait pensé que rien ne pouvait être pire que d'être coincé avec ses parents et leurs amis à écouter leur propagande de sang-purs. Il avait tort. Le pire, c'était d'être coincé avec Narcissa et ses amies et écouter leurs "discussions de filles" avec leurs délires tordus et pédants.

"En fait, il m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi pendant la Cérémonie de Répartition."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?"

"J'ai renvoyé le hibou avec un message disant que j'y penserai. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je devrais l'encourager?"

"Et bien, sa famille n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il est assez intelligent pour aller loin. Tu pourrais trouver pire."

"Tu sais que son arrière-grand-mère était Moldue, n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais ça remonte à assez loin. Le reste de sa lignée est pure."

"Tu ne devrais pas prendre de risques. Si tu épouses quelqu'un avec un ancêtre Moldu, tu cours le risque de donner naissance à un Cracmol. Ce serait embarrassant, non?"

Sirius décida qu'il avait deux choix. Soit il se cognait la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, inconscient—et avec un mur rembourré, ça pouvait prendre un certain temps—ou il quittait le compartiment en espérant que Narcissa ne s'en soucie pas.

"Excusez-moi," murmura t-il en se levant pour partir. Narcissa n'essaya ni de l'arrêter ni de lui demander où il allait, mais il était certain que quand elle écrirait à la maison elle ferait en sorte que leurs deux mères sachent que Sirius était allé se balader tout seul dans le train.

Le premier compartiment qu'il dépassa était rempli de garçon qu'il connaissait, de son âge ou légèrement plus vieux, mais il n'était pas enclin à entrer là non plus._"Je vais suffisament les entendre pendant les sept prochaines années. Pourquoi précipiter les choses?"_ Il continua à errer. Quelques compartiments étaient pleins, d'autres ne contenaient que quelques personnes, mais ils étaient visiblement tous occupés par des gens qui étaient déjà amis. Il avait presque atteint le fond du train quand il jeta un œil dans un compartiment et cessa son vagabondage. Il n'y avait que trois personnes à l'intérieur et chacun semblait dans son propre monde. Une fille de quinze ou seize ans environ était profondément absorbée par un livre en mâchouillant l'extrémité d'une mèche de ses cheveux. Un garçon, assez jeune pour être un première année, regardait par la fenêtre. Une autre fille, peut-être treize ou quatorze ans, était assise par terre et utilisait le siège comme bureau tandis qu'elle travaillait sur un devoir_. "Donc c'est là où les inadaptés s'installent,"_ pensa t-il, et il ouvrit la porte.

"Je peux m'asseoir ici?"

Chacun des trois leva les yeux. "Bien sûr," dit la fille qui écrivait son devoir, "tant que tu****n'attends pas de conversation." Un par un, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations silencieuses. Comme "la fille qui lisait" avait ses pieds sur une des banquettes et que "la fille qui écrivait" avait deux livres et plusieurs liasses de parchemins désordonnés sur un autre, la seule place vide était directement en face du garçon.

"Salut," dit Sirius en s'asseyant. Il réalisa que c'était le même garçon qu'il avait vu avec une sorcière qui pouvait presque passer pour une Moldue.

"Salut," répondit le garçon avec un léger sourire. Il jeta un œil aux deux filles puis à Sirius comme pour dire, "Désolé, on ne peut pas vraiment parler maintenant," et il retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre. Sirius décida que la "fille qui lisait " avait une bonne idée et sortit le roman qu'il était en train de lire, _Chasse au Dragon Rouge_, de la poche de sa robe.

-------------

Dans le remue-ménage et la confusion sur le quai, alors que les premières années prenaient un chemin pour suivre un homme très grand et très chevelu et que les autres élèves essayaient tous de prendre un autre chemin, Sirius perdit de vue le garçon assis avec lui dans le train. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis ; ils ne s'étaient même pas présentés. Sirius voulait juste savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi seul que lui en entrant à l'école. _"Il n'était peut-être même pas un première année. Il pouvait être en deuxième année."_

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les petites barques, Sirius découvrit qu'il s'était avancé dans un clan d'aspirants-Serpentard. Etant donné qu'il s'était arrangé pour insulter un large pourcentage d'entre eux en disant ce qu'il pensait à un moment ou à un autre, il ne pensait pas que ses chances soient très hautes de traverser le lac sans prendre un bain. Il prit une rapide décision stratégique de s'asseoir dans la même barque que Bellatrix. La loyauté familiale avait ses limites—des limites très précises, très limités—mais elles existaient. Ses chances de rester sec étaient plus grandes s'il restait avec elle que s'il ne l'était pas.

Une des amies de Bellatrix_—"Lettice? Lovage? Un truc botanique,"_—s'assit avec eux, tout comme un garçon que Sirius avait déjà vu quelques fois.

"La trouille?" demanda Sirius quand il vit le garçon se cramponner au bord de la barque et au siège des ses deux mains aux articulations blanches.

"Non," répondit sèchement le garçon.

"Uh-huh, bien sûr que non. Tes articulations sont blanches parce que tu essayes de t'empêcher d'aller piquer une tête." Sirius ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il harcelait l'autre garçon - _"Severus Rogue, c'est son nom," _- avant d'admettre qu'il était lui aussi nerveux. Peut-être avait-il besoin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul. Toutefois, Sirius savait qu'il n'admettrait jamais de montrer à quel point il était terrifié.

"Tu es bien le seul qui devrait avoir la trouille, Sirius," dit Bellatrix en se tournant à demi sur son siège "Qui sait dans quelle maison tu seras envoyé, _Monstre_. Et je n'aimerais pas être à ta place si tu n'es pas à Serpentard. Ta mère a dit—"

"La ferme, Belladicks."

"Oh, très mature," ricana l'autre fille.

"Toi aussi, Lettuce."

"Hmrph," gronda-t-elle avec une expression revêche et elle se tourna face à la proue. Le reste de la traversée se passa en silence.

"_Bellatrix a raison sur une chose,"_ songea Sirius en plaçant une main sur son ventre qui semblait rempli de serpents se tortillant, _"je suis nerveux pour la Répartition."_ Il savait que ses parents et sa famille tout en bloc seraient furieux s'il n'était pas réparti à Serpentard, mais il espérait toujours qu'il n'y serait pas.

Il y avait eu un temps où les Blacks avaient été fiers d'avoir de temps en temps un membre de la famille envoyé à Serdaigle, ou d'épouser un Serdaigle. "Il est bon de savoir qu'on a de la cervelle dans la famille," avait déclaré son père quand la cousine de Sirius, Andromeda, avait été répartie. Et selon son Oncle Alphard, quand il avait été réparti à Serdaigle, ses deux frères aînés avait également été fiers de lui, fanfaronnant, "Il est trop intelligent pour son propre bien. C'est un Serpentard avec trop de cervelle, si bien qu'il a été envoyé à Serdaigle."

Mais Andromeda et Alphard étaient responsables du changement d'attitude de la famille. Tous deux avaient rejeté les vues de la famille sur la pureté de la lignée et l'attitude à l'égard des Moldus. Alphard avait même été jusqu'à épouser une Moldue et la rumeur disait que Andromeda avait secrètement fait de même. "S'ils avaient été à Serpentard, ça ne serait pas arrivé," décida la famille. Une part de Sirius craignait qu'ils n'aient raison. Une part de Sirius s'angoissait de ce qu'il deviendrait s'il devenait un Serpentard.

Finalement la flotte des petites barques atteignit le rivage. Sirius resta près de Bellatrix, Lettice et Severus tandis qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers et pénétraient dans l'école—pas parce qu'il le souhaitait, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas le faire. Toute son attention était concentrée sur l'évènement qui était sur le point de s'accomplir, l'évènement qui déciderait de la direction de son cursus scolaire et peut-être même du reste de sa vie. Une sorcière souriante dans une robe jaune se présenta comme étant le Professeur Artemisia, directrice de la maison de Poufsouffle, et leur dit que la Cérémonie de Répartition allait bientôt débuter. De tout ce qu'elle dit après cela, Sirius n'écouta tout simplement pas.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Sirius commença à examiner ses condisciples de première année. Une fille avec des nattes blondes se dandinait inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre comme si elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Une autre fille, d'une tête de plus que tout le monde, gardait les bras croisés devant elle comme si elle essayait de cacher ses tremblements prématurés. Le garçon tranquille du train se tenait près du bord du groupe, mais il était trop loin pour parler. Alors que Sirius regardait aux alentours, il entendit le mot "Serpentard" sifflé avec dédain. Il regarda le garçon qui avait parlé. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des lunettes et parlait doucement—mais pas dans un murmure—à deux autres garçons. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regardait directement vers Sirius avec un mépris évident. Sirius le regarda avec défi.

Quand les nouveaux furent entrés dans la Grande Salle en file indienne, le Choixpeau commença sa chanson sur "Les Griffondors défendent avec un courage de lion," "Les Serdaigles s'élèvent en flèche vers de nouvelles connaissances," "Les Serpentards cherchent tout chemin menant à la réussite," et "Les Poufsouffles s'efforcent seulement de faire ce qui est juste." Le Choixpeau leur promit à tous, "Vos espoirs et vos rêves je sonderai, Mais vos secrets je garderai." Sirius fut un peu surpris d'entendre quelques-uns de ses nouveaux condisciples exprimer de la surprise devant ce que faisait le Choixpeau. Il ne pouvait se rappeler ne jamais avoir su à propos du Choixpeau.

Quand la sorcière appela, "Ashworth, Adrian," Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. Etre au début de l'alphabet était une bénédiction mitigée. Il n'aurait pas longtemps à se calmer pour garder une façade de nonchalance, mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir longtemps à paniquer.****

"SERDAIGLE!" cria le Choixpeau, et la seconde table à gauche explosa en acclamations.

"_S'il vous plait, oh s'il vous plait,"_ supplia silencieusement Sirius.

"Avery, Martin."

Le Choixpeau prit encore moins de temps pour crier, "SERPENTARD!"

"_Pas de surprise ici,"_ pensa Sirius.

"Black, Bellatrix."

"Les noms avec des initiales identiques ont l'air populaires cette année," dit doucement un petit garçon blond à côté de Sirius tandis que Bellatrix s'avançait. "Vous pensez que le prochain nom sera un double C?"

"SERPENTARD!"

"Non, je suis le suivant," dit Sirius au garçon.

"Black, Sirius."

Bellatrix lui lança un sourire triomphant quand il passa. Quand le Choixpeau tomba devant ses yeux, Sirius se demanda si ça aiderait de penser à la maison qu'il voulait.

"Hautement intelligent, je vois," fit une voix dans sa tête.

"_Je suis sacrement brillant. J'espère que ça m'enverra à Serdaigle,"_ pensa Sirius.

"Pas particulièrement modeste, toutefois."

"_Vous pouvez m'entendre?"_

"En y réfléchissant, peut-être pas si intelligent après tout. Serpentard serait bien sûr un bon choix. Avec ton 'éclat' naturel et ton talent brut, tu pourrais aller très loin. Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est du bon environnement pour t'élever et pour accomplir ton droit de naissance."

"_J'emmerde mon droit de naissance. N'importe quelle maison vaut mieux que d'être à Serpentard."_

"Ta famille sera très en colère si tu n'es pas à Serpentard."

"_Bien. Je les emmerde les aussi."_

"GRIFFONDOR!"

"_Griff— Vous plaisantez, pas vrai?" _pensa Sirius, mais le Choixpeau ne répondit pas. Comme il retirait le Choixpeau, il devint conscient qu'à la place des applaudissements enthousiastes que les précédents premières années avaient reçu, il y avait seulement des claquements de main éparpillés à la table des Griffondors. Il leva les yeux vers le son juste quand il mourait. _"Ils ne veulent pas de moi," _réalisa t-il. _"Qui pourrait les blâmer?"_

"Allez vous asseoir avec votre maison, s'il vous plait," pressa le Professeur Artemisia.

Sirius hocha sombrement la tête et se dirigea vers la table au bout à gauche. Il garda la tête haute. Sa maison le détestait. Sa famille allait le tuer—peut-être littéralement. Mais Sirius n'allait pas montrer sa peur. _"_ _Ne jamais saigner quand on nage avec les requins."_ Il s'assit au bout près de la table des professeurs, dos tourné à celle de Serpentard. Quelques Griffondors le regardèrent, quelques-uns l'ignorèrent, mais aucun ou aucune ne se présenta. Il fut vaguement conscient que trois ou quatre autres élèves étaient répartis, et puis Griffondor éclata en de grands applaudissements. Ils accueillaient leur premier "véritable" nouveau camarade. Une fille aux cheveux bruns jeta un oeil à Sirius en venant derrière lui et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin à la table. Soudainement, Griffondor applaudit encore. Sirius se tourna pour regarder une fille aux cheveux roux approcher de la table. Elle lui sourit, et il fit de son mieux pour lui rendre son sourire. Elle s'assit sur le banc opposé, approximativement à moitié entre Sirius et les élèves qui gardaient leurs distances.

Ils n'étaient pas allez plus loin que "Salut" quand un élève plus âgé se présenta à la fille et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. La fille regarda Sirius du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle écoutait. Sirius se détourna et regarda la Répartition.

Un autre nom avec des initiales en doubles, "Greenbough, Gwendolyn," saisit ses oreilles. Sirius essaya de repérer le petit garçon blond, mais il était perdu parmi les élèves légèrement plus grands. Après qu'une autre fille, "Keddle, Eurydice," devint une Griffondor, "Lestrange, Rodolphus," et "Liegeard, Sarah," furent tous deux envoyés à Serpentard. "Lupin, Remus," se trouva être le garçon avec qui Sirius avait partagé un compartiment dans le train. Sirius applaudit avec les autres quand le Choixpeau hurla "GRIFFONDOR!"

"On se retrouve," dit Remus avec un sourire en s'asseyant directement à côté de Sirius.

Sirius sourit aussi. "Et on peut parler cette fois. Mais je te préviens : me parler est probablement un bon moyen de devenir un paria dans cette maison."

Un autre nom avec les initiales en doubles, "McKnight, Margaret," atteignit ses oreilles au moment où Remus haussait les épaules pour dire, "Et alors?"

La table éclata en applaudissements quand le Choixpeau hurla "GRIFFONDOR!" de nouveau. Margaret choisit un siège sans grande distance de la fille auburn, mais avec deux anciens et une place vide entre elle et Sirius. Il n'avait pas reconnu son nom, elle n'était donc probablement pas une sang-pur. Si elle savait qu'il fallait se méfier de lui c'était soit parce qu'elle avait grandi dans une famille sorcière ou mixte, soit parce qu'elle était une enfant de Moldu et que les premières années encore non réparti l'avaient prévenu à son sujet.

Ils écoutèrent encore trois élèves être réparti avant que la sorcière ne dise, "Pettigrew, Peter," et Sirius vit le garçon blond faire un pas en avant.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _"Faut pas se demander comment il a remarqué les noms avec des initiales en doubles."_ Quand Peter prit place à côté de Sirius à la table, Sirius sourit à sa nouvelle connaissance et dit, "Tu avais raison. Les noms avec des initiales en double sont vraiment populaires cette année." Peter sourit aussi.

"Potter, James," appela la sorcière. Cela attira l'attention de Sirius et il reposa les yeux vers la Répartition. Potter était le garçon avec des lunettes qui avait si ouvertement méprisé les Serpentards potentiels un peu plus tôt. Cela ne surpris pas Sirius. Il avait reconnu le nom de Potter comme étant une de ces familles de sang-pur avec des vues plus libérales envers les Moldus et les sorciers de famille Moldue. Après quelques instants, le Choixpeau cria, "GRIFFONDOR!" et la maison acclama encore. Sirius applaudit avec les autres, mais quand James approcha de la table et s'assit entre Remus et la rouquine, le sourire joyeux de James pour ses nouveaux camarades fut accordé à tous, sauf à Sirius. Quand son regard tomba sur lui, le meilleur mot auquel Sirius aurait songé pour décrire son expression était "défi." James savait qui étaient les Blacks, méprisait déjà Sirius et ferait en sorte de lui mener la vie dure. Sirius se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait avant que Peter et Remus ne le haïssent aussi.

Sirius se tourna vers la Répartition tandis qu'Evan Rosier se dirigeait vers Serpentard et le nom de "Shacklebolt, Isabel" fut appelé. Sirius lança un œil aux élèves qui restaient.

"GRIFFONDOR!" Isabel sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'elle se pressait de s'asseoir auprès de la première fille répartie à Griffondor ce soir-là.

"Sinistra, Sophia."

"SERDAIGLE!"

"Hey, Peter," dit Sirius assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus les applaudissements. "Il y a un autre nom avec des initiales en double qui arrive."****

"Snape, Severus," lui emboîta juste la sorcière. Peter sourit à Sirius, de toute évidence ravi que quelqu'un se joigne à lui en remarquant de telles choses.

"Tu devais connaître _son_ nom, n'est-ce pas?" dit méchamment James. "Je suppose que vos familles sont toutes très copines. Qu'est-ce que font les clans de serpents quand ils sont ensemble?"

"SERPENTARD!"

"Vous concoctez des Potions? Chassez des Moldus qui ne se doutent de rien?"

"Boucle-la, Potter," claqua Sirius. "Tu ne sais rien sur moi."

"Je sais déjà que tu t'es moqué du nom de Peter. 'Hey, Peter. Il y a un autre nom avec des initiales en double qui arrive,'"se moqua James.

Sirius jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Peter. Son regard blessé disait trop clairement qu'il croyait James. _"Génial. On n'a même pas fini la Répartition qu'il a déjà tourné Peter contre moi. Je parie qu'il fera en sorte que Remus me haïsse quand on aura fini de manger." _

Une fois que les quelques élèves restant furent répartis et que le Choixpeau et le tabouret furent enlevés, la sorcière prit sa place à côté du Directeur qui se leva pour parler.

"Depuis que je suis devenu directeur de cette merveilleuse école l'hiver dernier, j'attendais vraiment avec impatience cette première Cérémonie de Répartition pour avoir l'opportunité de vous rendre tous malades d'ennui avec un long discours alors que vous préféreriez manger, et de dire, 'Remplissons-nous la panse.'" Il se rassit sans rien ajouter et il y eut un bref, mais chaleureux, applaudissement des élèves comme des enseignants.****

Sirius se retourna et vit que le centre de la table était recouvert de plats en or remplis à ras bord de nourriture. Il nota avec approbation qu'elle était très bonne et copieuse, c'était une nourriture réconfortante qui devait rappeler la maison à tout élève loin de chez lui pour la première fois et sentant que sa maison lui manquait un peu. Pas que ce soit son cas. Les plats et les mets variés étaient passés de main en main tandis que tous remplissaient leurs assiettes. Heureusement, comme tout était passé dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Remus était celui qui les passait à Sirius. Il se demanda brièvement si on lui aurait passé quelque chose si il avait dû compter sur Potter ou un des élèves plus âgé.

Un joyeux bourdonnement de conversations se leva dans la salle. Sirius se demanda si un de ses nouveaux condisciples au moins était un enfant de Moldu. Il espérait toujours pouvoir leur poser des questions s'il y en avait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien demander sans que James mésinterprète son intérêt. Il reconnu les noms de famille de Pettigrew et Lupin comme des noms sorciers, mais il n'en savait pas trop sur leurs famille directe. La plus proche des filles était la rouquine, mais il n'avait pas retenu son nom. Avant qu'il puisse penser à une question sans risque à poser, le sujet des écoles primaires se présenta. Peter, Ivy, et Isabel étaient tous allés à l'Ecole Britannia Grammar pour Mages, une école publique pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et les deux filles étaient bonnes amies. Margaret—Maisie—bien qu'Ecossaise, avait été à l'équivalent irlandais de Britannia Grammar. James et Eurydice—James l'appelait "Dice"—étaient tous deux allés à Emrys Hall. Sirius savait que Emrys était tout aussi chère que sa propre école primaire—si ce n'est plus—mais contrairement à la sienne, on n'avait pas à être un sang-pur pour y entrer.

"Suis-je la seule à être allée dans une école Moldue?" interrogea la rouquine.

"Non, j'y suis allé," répondit Remus. "Je m'appelle Remus. Et toi?"

"Lily," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Tu es aussi de famille Moldue, Remus?"

Sirius écouta avec intérêt, les regardant alternativement tandis qu'ils parlaient. James, assis entre eux, fixait Sirius et attendait qu'il commente.

"Non, mais ma mère l'est," expliqua Remus.

Sirius sourit et baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

"Pourquoi souris-tu d'un air satisfait, Black?" demanda James.

"Je songeais juste que ça expliquait pourquoi la mère de Remus a fait un meilleur boulot que la plupart des Sorciers pour avoir l'air d'une Moldue à Kings Cross ce matin."

"J'ai vu que ta famille n'a même pas essayé," constata James. "Est-ce que s'habiller comme des Moldus est en-dessous d'eux?"

Sirius jeta un regard à Remus et vit qu'il fixait délibérément son assiette. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou blessé, mais son absence totale d'expression trahissait le fait qu'il cachait ses sentiments. Les yeux de Sirius revinrent sur le sourire triomphant de James. Sirius le regarda un moment, puis recommença à manger en silence.

**Note** : j'ai pas du tout pigé les jeux de mots de Sirus sur les noms de sa cousine et de la copine de celle-ci : Lettuce veut dire Laitue et Lovage est une herbe.


	2. Un Chaleureux Accueil

**Disclaimer**: Sirius, sa famille et son école appartiennent à J.K. Rowling—bien qu'il aurait eu une vie plus heureuse (et plus longue) s'il avait appartenu à l'un d'entre nous.

**Beta** : encore et toujours la très professionnelle Shinia Marina !

---------------------------------------------

**La Plus Gentille Chose Que Ma Mère Ait Jamais Faite Pour Moi **

**Chapitre Deux : Un Chaleureux Accueil**

Le premier vrai jour de classe débuta assez bien. Dans la ruée pour descendre au petit-déjeuner à temps et trouver les salles de classe sans trop se perdre, personne ne se soucia de provoquer une dispute avec Sirius. Le Professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les Sortilèges, prouva qu'il était un très bon enseignant et chaque membre de la classe parvint à réussir son premier sortilège à la fin du cours. Sirius se sentit soulagé de constater que la partie académique de l'année scolaire commençait bien même si ce n'était pas le cas pour les aspects sociaux. L'Histoire de la Magie était si assommante que Sirius s'imagina facilement que leur professeur fantôme était littéralement mort d'ennui. Il pensa que c'était un avantage qu'ils aient la matière avant le déjeuner plutôt qu'après. Un estomac rempli et le ton monotone du Professeur Binns pouvaient remplacer un puissant Sortilège de Sommeil.

Sirius essaya de ne pas avoir de problèmes pendant le repas en sortant son exemplaire de _Chasse au Dragon Rouge_ pour continuer à le lire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un ou deux chapitres.

"Ca doit être un bon livre," dit Remus. "Il a retenu ton attention dans le train, aussi."

Sirius leva les yeux et sourit, soulagé que Remus lui parle toujours. "J'ai lu dans le train parce que les filles voulaient de la tranquillité, mais c'est un bon livre. Beaucoup d'action. J'ai presque terminé ; tu pourras le lire quand je l'aurai fini."

"Merci. Je le ferai." Puis Remus ouvrit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie et commença à lire au lieu de continuer la conversation.

-------------

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la classe de Potions pour le dernier cours de la journée, James, en tête des premières années de Griffondor, se tourna soudain face aux autres et annonça, "Devinez avec qui on a Potions? Je suppose que les professeurs voulaient que Black se sentent comme chez lui."

"Comme chez lui " était exactement ce que pensait Sirius mais ce n'était pas une pensée très plaisante. En regardant les visages des premières années de Serpentard qui attendaient près de la porte fermée de la salle de cours, il réalisa qu'il y avait là un autre groupe qui le méprisait encore plus que ses nouveaux camarades de maison. Il avait rencontré un grand nombre de ces nouveaux Serpentard dans toute sa vie. Ils le considéraient comme "étrange" et "différent "avant, mais maintenant ils savaient combien ces différences étaient profondes. Chacun d'entre eux savait que, consciemment ou non, Sirius Black avait rejeté leur maison. Il les avait rejeté eux et tout ce en quoi ils croyaient.

"As-tu déjà écrit à la maison à propos de la Répartition, Sirius?" demanda Bellatrix d'un ton doux et déçu. "Je l'ai fait. J'ai écris à tes parents aussi, juste au cas où tu n'aurais pas trouvé le temps."

"Je savais que tu le ferais, c'est pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas soucié." C'était seulement un demi-mensonge. Il avait su que Bellatrix écrirait immédiatement à la maison pour chanter victoire d'avoir été envoyée à Serpentard et rapporter que Sirius allait à Griffondor. Et il avait soupçonné à juste titres qu'elle écrirait aussi à ses parents. Bellatrix, comme Regulus, ne manquait jamais une opportunité de cancaner sur ses sœurs ou ses cousins. Toutefois, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas écrit à sa famille. Il savait que ces nouvelles rendraient ses parents furieux et il n'avait aucune envie d'accélérer le processus.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant le besoin de continuer une conversation. Les élèves entrèrent en file indienne et choisirent de se séparer eux-mêmes selon leurs maisons ; Serpentard prit le côté gauche de la pièce et Griffondor le droit. Sirius s'assit au fond de la salle afin de se faire aussi discret que possible pour les deux groupes. Il ne fut pas surpris que personne ne s'asseye avec lui, mais le fut quand Remus s'assit à la table juste devant lui et se tourna pour chuchoter :

"Je pensais que c'était ta sœur," dit doucement Remus tandis qu'il sortait son matériel pour prendre des notes, "mais elle a dit '_tes_ parents.'"

"Ma sœur? Mords-toi la langue. C'est ma cousine et ça suffit bien."

"Ca suffit les conversations," dit le professeur en se levant de son siège pour venir devant son bureau. Après avoir obtenu l'attention des élèves, il déclara, "Je suis le Professeur Serrault. Je dois demander pour la sécurité de tout le monde dans cette pièce que vous traitiez vos leçons de Potions avec le sérieux qu'elles méritent. Si vous ne faites pas attention à mes instructions ou au travail que vous faites les résultats pourraient en être catastrophiques." Pendant que Serrault tournait dans la pièce en dictant une longue liste de règles de sécurité, James passa un morceau de parchemin plié à la fille derrière lui, qui le passa à son tour à Remus, qui le passa à Sirius.

"_Black_," lut-il derrière. Sirius le déplia quand il fut certain que le professeur ne pouvait pas le voir. "_Tes parents sont déçus que tu sois un Gryffondor? Bou-hou. Ca rend presque pire le fait de t'avoir dans notre maison_."

"Et finalement," dit Serrault, "en aucune circonstance vous ne testerez une de vos potions sur vous-même. Au début de votre cinquième année, vous aurez quelques opportunités limitées d'observer de première main les effets de vos potions, mais seulement après que je les ai vérifié moi-même pour être sûr qu'elles soient correctes. Je ne permettrais même pas à un loup-garou de tester une potion réalisée par un élève de première année.

"Maintenant, vous allez faire une potion simple aujourd'hui, afin que je puisse observer si vous suivez bien les consignes. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous travaille indépendamment. Si vous partagez une table avec un autre élève vous pouvez continuer à le faire, mais s'il vous plait utilisez des chaudrons séparés."

Serrault tendit sa baguette vers le tableau derrière son bureau et les instructions pour un Baume Apaisant apparurent d'une écriture nette et précise. Sirius copia les instructions et fut content de voir que cela semblait assez facile à faire. Il se demanda brièvement si Lily saurait comment râper délicatement les racines de marguerite puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu un de ses parents préparer une potion, mais comme elle partageait une table avec Eurydice elle devrait bien s'en sortir.

Sirius termina de râper et de mesurer ses racines de marguerite avant que l'écorce de saule et les feuilles d'eucalyptus aient macéré assez longtemps, il prit donc un moment pour regarder autour de lui comment ses camarades se débrouillaient. La plupart étaient toujours en train de préparer leurs racines de marguerite, mais tout le monde semblait les avoir râpé de la même consistance. Severus Snape et Rodolphus Lestrange, une table deux rangs devant Sirius, avaient également déjà fini de préparer leurs racines de marguerite et attendaient simplement le bon moment pour les ajouter à leur chaudron. Rogue jeta un oeil à Sirius et sourit légèrement avant de se détourner pour murmurer quelque chose à Lestrange. Sirius n'aima pas ce sourire. Ça lui rappelait le regard que son petit frère lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il savait que Sirius allait être puni.

Il ne put se permettre de s'arrêter sur cela ; il était temps d'ajouter les racines de marguerite et de tourner sept fois. Alors que Sirius mesurait l'ingrédient final, de la sève de guimauve, une fiole de verre roula soudainement sur le sol et s'arrêta presque aux pieds du chaudron de Sirius. Lestrange courut après.

"Pourquoi vous levez-vous de votre siège, Lestrange?" demanda Serrault.

"Je ramassais juste une fiole que j'ai laissé tomber, Professeur."

"Revenez à votre place, alors."

Lestrange hésita un instant à côté du chaudron de Sirius, mais le Professeur le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se diriger vers sa place. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Sirius remarqua qu'il serrait quelque chose dans sa main qui avait été la plus proche de son chaudron. N'ayant pas pu jeter ce que c'était dans le chaudron de Sirius, Lestrange choisit une autre cible. Il laissa tomber une poignée de poudre noire brillante dans celui de Remus juste avant de rejoindre son siège.

Sirius ne pensait pas que Remus avait vu l'ingrédient en plus, mais avant qu'il puisse l'avertir la potion de Remus commença à mousser et à fumer. Remus s'en écarta soudainement et plissa le nez de dégoût. Un moment après, comme de larges bulles commençaient à crever la surface, Sirius comprit pourquoi. Une véritable puanteur s'élevait de la potion.

"Lupin! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" hurla le professeur en venant à grandes enjambées près du chaudron à l'odeur immonde. Il fit disparaître le breuvage fétide d'un coup de baguette et de l'incantation, "_Evanesco_! Ajouter un ingrédient d'origine animale dans une potion qui n'accepte que des ingrédients botaniques. Vous êtes soit un incompétent soit un fauteur de trouble délibéré. Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Je n'ai rien ajouté de tel, Professeur," dit Remus.

"Je savais que vous poseriez problème, Lupin, mais je ne m'y attendait pas si tôt. Une retenue et vingt-cinq point de moins à Griffondor."

"Il a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, Professeur," dit James avec colère. "Il n'a même pas sorti d'ingrédients qui auraient pu faire ça. Peut-être que _lui_ l'a fait quand il s'est éloigné de sa place." James désigna Lestrange.

"Je n'ai pas vu Lestrange faire quoi que ce soit. Et vous?" demanda Serrault. James secoua légèrement la tête. "Des accusations sans fondements sont parfaitement déplacées." Sirius avait vu, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire. Dénoncer semblait juste tellement—petit—ni ne pouvait permettre que Remus en pâtisse juste parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à le dire.****

"C'est moi qui l'ai fait," dit Sirius. James se tourna immédiatement sur son siège et le regarda avec fureur.

"Vraiment?" demanda le professeur sur un ton incrédule. "Et qu'avez-vous ajouté à la potion de Lupin?"

"Des yeux de blatte." Cela fit se retourner Rogue pour jauger Sirius du regard. Sirius avait de toute évidence vu mais choisi de ne rien dire.

Le professeur accepta la réponse de Sirius. "Encore vingt-cinq points de moins pour Griffondor et retenue avec Mr. Rusard à huit heures. Vous pourrez le retrouver dans le Hall d'Entrée. Lupin, vous ferez votre retenue avec moi."

"Pourquoi Remus devrait avoir une retenue?" demanda Sirius.

"Il a besoin de l'opportunité de faire correctement la potion. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Lupin?"

"Oui, Monsieur." Remus commença à ranger ses affaires.

Sirius se pencha en avant et murmura, "Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas fait ça, Remus."

"Je sais," souffla Remus en réponse. Sirius termina sa potion en silence. Il se prit à souhaiter qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus douloureux qu'un Baume Apaisant. Il connaissait justement les gens sur qui il la testerait si c'était le cas.****

Remus fut l'un des premiers à sortir de la classe quand elle fut terminée, mais Sirius prit son temps, attendant Rogue et Lestrange.

"Tu es mort, Black," dit James en cognant délibérément l'épaule de Sirius au passage.

"Plus tard, Potter."

Rogue s'avança calmement et fixa Sirius dans les yeux. "Des yeux de blatte. Très intelligent de ta part de l'avoir mis dans le chaudron de Lupin. Comment savais-tu que ça affecterait la potion de cette manière?"

"Fais attention à tes arrières," dit Sirius en hissant son sac sur son épaule. "Je n'ai peut-être pas voulu y mêler le professeur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te laisserai faire du mal à mes amis."

"Amis?" ricana Rogue. "Ce ne sont pas tes amis. Ils ne t'apprécient pas plus que nous." Il jeta un regard à Lestrange et Rosier qui se tenaient juste derrière lui. "Et pour ce qui est de 'faire attention à nos arrières,' Je crois difficilement qu'un de _vous_ ait une chance contre _nous_ tous. La cote est en notre faveur, pas vrai?"

----------------

Les pas de Sirius accélérèrent alors qu'il s'approchait de la tour de Griffondor et de son dortoir. Il savait que James l'attendait sûrement, démangé par l'envie de se battre, mais cette pensée ne ledécourageapas. En fait il allait plutôt droit dessus. Aucun des élèves plus âgés ne fit beaucoup attention à lui quand il entra dans la Salle Commune ce qui signifiait que la nouvelle que Sirius avait fait perdre cinquante points dès le premier jour de classes n'était pas encore du domaine public. Sirius savait que cette situation ne serait pas longue.

Remus s'était installé à l'une des larges tables de la salle commune et semblait prêt à se lancer dans un premier jet pour son premier devoir de Sortilèges. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand Sirius entra et celui-ci ne le dérangea pas. Son souci concernait James. James était assis sur sa malle et fixait la porte quand Sirius entra. Il se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds, mains serrées dans ses poings. Peter était assis sur son propre lit pour lire son d'Histoire de la Magie. Quand il vit Sirius entrer et James debout, il sembla se ratatiner dans les coussins comme s'il était prêt à disparaître.

"Ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour que ta véritable loyauté se montre à jour, pas vrai Black?" demanda James avec colère.

"Et tu étais tellement certain de connaître ma 'véritable loyauté' sans même te soucier de me connaître _moi_. Tu n'es un salaud prétentieux, Potter." Sirius laissa tomber son sac par terre, prêt pour la bagarre qui allait commencer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à savoir? J'ai vu la façon dont ta famille paradait à travers Kings Cross en portant des robes et des capes. Vous détestez tellement les Moldus que vous ne pouvez même pas vous habiller comme eux."

"C'est ce que fait ma mère, pas—"

"_Et_ tu as commencé brimer Remus et Peter dès le début."

"Je n'ai pas fais ça!" Sirius regarda rapidement Peter, espérant qu'il le croit. Peter le regarda craintivement.

"C'est amusant de te moquer du nom de Peter à la Répartition? De bousiller la potion de Remus? Tu ne peux pas supporter qu'un élève de sang-mêlé travaille bien en cours de Potions? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Peter? Sa famille n'est pas assez riche et bien reliée pour qu'il mérite un peu de gentillesse?"

"Je ne me moquais pas de son nom." Il regarda Peter d'un air implorant. "hein, Peter? Est-ce que tu pensais que je me moquais de toi avant qu'il ne te mette cette idée en tête?" Il ne se souciait pas que James le croit ou non, mais il espérait que Peter le ferait.

"Je—" Peter regarda nerveusement vers James et puis de nouveau vers Sirius. "Je ne pensais pas, mais—"

"_Essaie_ seulement de nier ce que tu as fait à Remus," défia James en faisant un pas plus près, bloquant efficacement Peter à la vue de Sirius.

"Remus me croit quand je lui dis que je ne l'ai pas fait, alors qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tes affaires?" Sirius s'approcha aussi plus près. Il faisait quelques centimètres de plus que James et il les utilisa pour essayer de le regarder de haut.

"Ça devient mes affaires quand tu coûtes cinquante points à _ma_ maison ! T'as pas été réparti à Serpentard comme tu voulais, alors au lieu de les aider à gagner des points, tu aides tes amis à gagner en—"

Le premier coup prit James dans le ventre, assez fort pour le faire légèrement se plier en deux. Un moment après, James chargea sans prévenir et abattit Sirius à terre. Ils devinrent un enchevêtrement confus de membres en lutte et de coups de poing désespérés comme chacun essayait de faire ressentir à l'autre davantage de douleur que lui-même.

"Petrificus Totalus!" hurla quelqu'un et James devint soudain rigide. "Petrificus Totalus!" cria encore la voix, et Sirius sentit tout son corps se rigidifier de l'intérieur. Il essaya de regarder vers la porte et vers la voix, mais il ne pouvait même pas bouger les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre ses côtes comme si sa poitrine était soudain une cage trop petite. Il essaya de prendre une profonde respiration mais n'y parvint pas, tout en continuant à respirer profondément. Les mouvements volontaires étaient impossibles, mais ceux involontaires continuaient. La pièce sembla soudain se renverser et tourner violement lorsque quelqu'un ramassa Sirius par la taille et le traîna au mur. Il vit Remus s'écarter de lui, ramasser James de la même façon et le traîner jusqu'au mur opposé.

"Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre," déclara Remus en croisant les bras et s'écartant d'entre les deux corps rigides appuyés de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder, "mais j'espère que c'est le cas. Si vous voulez vous entretuer, très bien. Mais puisque cette bagarre a commencé à cause de ce qui est arrivé en Potions, laissez-moi juste dire que Sirius n'a _rien_ mis dans mon chaudron. C'est un des Serpentard qui l'a fait. Il semble évident que le Professeur Serrault voulait me donner une retenue quoi qu'il en soi. Sirius a seulement dit qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il voulait m'éviter d'avoir des ennuis. Maintenant, si je vous libère, vous promettez de ne pas vous tuer?" Il haussa un sourcil en regardant chacun d'eux tour à tour. "Je prend votre silence pour un 'Oui.'"

Remus pointa sa baguette sur James et dit, "Finite Incantatem." James se détendit instantanément et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il essuya un filet de sang du coin de sa bouche et fronça les sourcils vers Sirius. Remus libéra également Sirius.

"J't'avais dit que j'l'avais pas fait," grogna Sirius. Il résista au besoin de toucher sa pommette bleuie ou sa mâchoire.

"Un des autres Serpentard l'a peut-être fait, mais c'est toujours ta faute si on a perdu cinquante points, espèce de sale serpent," rétorqua James.

Sirius fit plusieurs pas en avant, prêt à se battre encore, mais Remus pointa sa baguette vers lui. Quand Sirius s'arrêta dans son mouvement, Remus baissa sa baguette et regarda James.

"Comment peux-tu imaginer ça?" demanda Remus.

"Si Black avait dit au professeur qui l'avait vraiment fait, ils auraient perdu des points à notre place. Premier jour de cours et Gryffondor est déjà en dernière position. Black a aujourd'hui prouvé où se situait sa loyauté et je ne l'oublierai pas."

"Je te ramènerai tes précieux cinquante points en moins d'une semaine," rétorqua Sirius en saisissant son sac et en le jetant sur son lit. "Cela te satisfera-t-il, espèce de connard pompeux?"

"Tu es _supposé _rapporter des points à Griffondor. Si tu rapportes cinquante points de plus que moi, alors je serai satisfait."

-------------------

Cela prit deux heures entières à Sirius pour nettoyer toute la Grande Salle sans magie et il devait encore faire le Hall d'Entrée. Sirius prit mentalement note de ne jamais avoir de retenue avec Rusard plus qu'absolument nécessaire. Il essora le balai-serpillère et baissa les yeux sur l'eau sale. Il devait vider le baquet et le remplir avec de l'eau propre et une potion nettoyante avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux un moment tandis qu'il courbait le dos en arrière pour étirer ses muscles. Le baquet tinta. Sirius ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'eau trouble être jetée du baquet et recouvrir le sol propre. Puis le baquet fut lancé derrière comme par un être invisible.

"Fichu esprit frappeur!" jura Sirius.

----------------

Sirius fut un peu surpris de voir le hibou de sa Tante Io laisser une lettre dans son porridge le matin suivant. Ou plutôt, il fut un peu surpris de voir une lettre qui n'était pas une enveloppe rouge. Le hibou ne prit même pas la peine d'atterrir avant de voler à travers la pièce vers la table des Serpentard. Sirius se demanda si sa tante avait trouvé un moyen de déguiser une Beuglante en une lettre ordinaire donc il l'ouvrit avec précaution. Une poudre brun-grisâtre se répandit comme il dépliait le parchemin et la peau autour de ses articulations de sa main droite se couvrit soudain d'une épaisse croûte brunâtre. Le parchemin lui-même était blanc. Sirius supposa que la poudre, quoi que ce fût, disait tout ce que sa tante avait à lui dire.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ou comment le soigner, ou même _si_ ça se soignait. Il savait que les effets des potions et des poudres empoisonnées s'amélioraient rarement avec le temps sans antidote. Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et vit que le professeur le plus à même de l'aider prenait son petit-déjeuner. Il utilisa le parchemin blanc pour ramasser un échantillon de la poudre dans l'enveloppe et se dirigea vers le professeur de Potions.

"Excusez-moi, Professeur Serrault," dit Sirius, "Mais j'ai reçu un peu de poudre brun-grisâtre dans une lettre ce matin et ça a fait ça à ma main."

Le professeur assez âgé à côté de Serrault prit une paire de bésicles et saisit la main de Sirius pour l'observer avec attention.

"Avez-vous un échantillon de la poudre?" demanda Serrault.

"Oui, Monsieur. Dans cette enveloppe."

"On dirait les effets de la poudre Couvreverrue," dit le sorcier assez âgé à Serrault.

"Peut-être," approuva Serrault, "mais je dois la tester pour en être certain. Je pourrais faire ça après mes premiers cours."

L'autre sorcier renifla. "Les croûtes de Couvreverrue sont permanentes au bout d'une heure et demi. Attendez jusque là pour traiter le garçon et ses doigts ne redeviendrons jamais à la normale." Il tapa alors chacun des doigts de Sirius de sa baguette et les croûtes brunâtres disparurent. "Si cela arrive encore, jeune homme, tapotez juste les croûtes avec votre baguette en imaginant votre peau sans tâches. Ça devrait marcher."

"Merci, Professeur—"

"Swiven. J'enseigne la Défense. Je n'avais pas vu de Couvreverrue depuis des années. En avez-vous reçu dans le visage?"

"Non, Monsieur."

"Beaucoup d'ennemis, hein? On dirait que ferez bien de suivre mon cours avec attention."

----------------

"Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Professeur McGonagall. En plus d'être votre professeur de Métamorphose, je suis aussi directrice de Griffondor. Dans un instant je vous parlerai de ce que j'attends de vous en tant qu'enseignante, mais à en juger par l'apparence de deux d'entre vous," le regard ferme de la sorcière se posa d'abord sur Sirius puis sur James, "peut-être devrai-je commencer par vous parler en tant que Directrice de votre Maison. L'un de vous deux peut-il me dire les raisons de ces bleus très chics aujourd'hui?" Sirius lança un regard à l'œil au beurre noir de James. Il espérait que ça lui faisait aussi mal qu'à lui.

"Je suis tombé, Professeur," dit James. Sirius fut légèrement surpris par le mensonge. Il avait lancé le premier coup de poing et James aurait pu utiliser ce fait pour s'assurer que Sirius ait des problèmes. Après tout, lequel la Directrice de Griffondor préférerait tenir responsable d'une bagarre, un Black ou un Potter?

"Black?" demanda t-elle.

"Nous sommes tous les deux tombés dans les escaliers, Professeur."

"Je vois." McGonagall pinça légèrement les lèvres. "Alors laissez-moi donner quelques conseils à toute la classe." Malgré ces mots, elle regarda délibérément Sirius. "Que cette maison soit ou non celle que vous vouliez est sans rapport. _C'est_ votre maison désormais." Sirius fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait de toute évidence la même chose de lui que tous les Griffondors. Puis le professeur regarda James. "Que vos camarades soient ou non les gens que vous auriez choisi comme amis est également sans rapport. Votre Maison est votre chez-vous loin de votre demeure ; vos camarades sont votre famille. Parfois les membres d'une famille ont des conflits de personnalité ou des différences d'opinion, mais ils doivent vivre ensemble et apprendre à se tolérer les uns les autres." Elle regarda de nouveau Sirius. "La porte de mon bureau et toujours ouverte si vous avez des problèmes que vous ne pouvez résoudre seuls. Cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous." Elle posa son regard sur Remus pendant quelques instants avant de balayer le reste de la classe sous son regard.

----------------------

Sirius mesura son essai de Métamorphose,_ "Dix-sept pouces," _et fronça les sourcils. Il avait encore au moins trois paragraphes à écrire pour faire un essai aussi complet que possible, mais le Professeur McGonagall avait demandé quinze pouces. Sirius ne connaissait pas encore assez bien le professeur pour savoir si elle préférait un essai détaillé même s'il était trop long, ou si elle serait contrariée par le travail supplémentaire que nécessitait la correction d'un long devoir. D'ordinaire, Sirius ne s'en serait pas soucié. Il écrivait juste ce qu'il voulait et laissait la note s'occuper d'elle-même. Cependant, il avait juré de ramener cinquante points de plus que Potter en moins d'une semaine. Il avait pensé que ce serait relativement facile. Sans aucun effort du tout, il avait toujours été au top à l'école primaire. Malheureusement, James s'était révélé l'égal de Sirius dans tous les cours aujourd'hui.

"Black," dit un élève plus âgé d'une voix grave en tapotant l'épaule de Sirius.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il avec colère sans lever les yeux. Il avait rapidement appris que la Salle Commune de Griffondor n'était pas un bon endroit pour qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs. Seul son refus entêté de se dégonfler face à une querelle l'empêchait de se réfugier dans son dortoir. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec l'hostilité de James ici.

"Le Directeur veut te voir. Je dois t'accompagner."

Sirius leva les yeux avec surprise. L'adolescent qui le regardait avait un badge de préfet épinglé sur sa robe. "Pourquoi?"

"Tu le découvriras quand tu y seras, non?"

Sirius fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. Il se leva et hésita un instant avant de lancer le sac sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas faire attendre le Directeur en ramenant son sac au dortoir et faisait assez confiance à ses camarades pour faire quelque chose de déplaisant s'il le laissait derrière. Le préfet marchait à grandes enjambées et Sirius devait marcher rapidement pour le suivre. Il essaya de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils prenaient, mais le château était un dédale et il perdit bientôt la suite des tournants.

Le préfet s'arrêta devant une grande gargouille et dit, "Grappes de Cancrelat." La gargouille baissa les yeux vers le préfet et s'écarta du chemin. "Le Professeur Dumbledore t'attend," dit le préfet en désignant l'escalier en spirale qui avait été dissimulé par la gargouille. Les marches s'élevaient constamment et Sirius, qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, même dans son ancienne école, n'hésita seulement qu'une demi-seconde avant de faire un pas. En les grimpant, il découvrit qu'il aimait assez les escaliers mouvants. Il pouvait les grimper tout aussi facilement que des escaliers normaux, mais il arrivait deux fois plus vite.

Quand il atteignit le haut des escaliers une large porte de chêne se tenait entrouverte juste devant lui. La force de l'habitude le poussa à jeter un œil avant de frapper. Un sorcier avec de longs cheveux blancs regardait par la fenêtre, ses mains croisées dans son dos. Au son des coups de Sirius, Dumbledore se tourna et sourit.

"Entrez, Mr. Black. Merci d'être venu si promptement."

Sirius fit quelques pas dans la pièce et essaya d'observer le plus possible l'ensemble du bureau circulaire d'un regard furtif. Sa curiosité naturelle était en conflit avec son éducation. Ses parents lui avaient dit plus d'une fois qu'en présence d'un aîné ou d'un supérieur, il était impoli de regarder partout, qu'il fallait regarder vers eux ou où ils l'ordonnaient. Encore de temps en temps, il flânait un peu trop ouvertement quand il accompagnait sa mère en visite chez ses amis, seulement pour être puni pour cela quand il rentrait à la maison.

"Prenez un siège," indiqua le Directeur en posant la main sur le dossier d'un grand fauteuil devant son bureau. Il s'assit derrière le bureau sans regarder si Sirius obéirait. Le Directeur fit un geste vers un bol de chocolats grumeleux sur un coin de son bureau. "Voulez-vous un chocolat?"

Sirius pensa au mot de passe. "Non, merci."

"Bonjour, Sirius," dit une voix plus familière venant du mur. Sirius fixa immédiatement le portrait qui s'était adressé à lui.

"Salut, Arrière-Grand-père." Il y avait en fait un ou deux "Grand" de plus requis, mais Sirius ne se rappelait jamais combien, surtout que le nombre pouvait varier s'il suivait la ligne de ses ancêtres du côté de son père ou de sa mère.

"Seulement le deuxième jour de classes et tu a déjà assez de problèmes pour être convoqué ici. Peux pas dire que je sois surpris. Désappointé, mais pas surpris."

"Sirius n'a _pas_ de problèmes, Phineas," dit Dumbledore avec reproche.

"Il en aura," promit l'ancêtre de Sirius. "Il est très intelligent, mais il ne _réfléchit_ pas toujours."

"Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion, Phineas," déclara Dumbledore fermement. Il y avait une note de distance dans sa voix.

"Très bien," répondit Phineas avec un reniflement. Il ferma les yeux et reposa son menton sur sa poitrine comme s'il sommeillait, mais Sirius était certain qu'il écouterait attentivement chaque mot.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de vos parents," dit Dumbledore. "Apparemment, ils sont très déçus que vous ayez été envoyé à Griffondor et ils ont émis la requête qu'il vous soit donné une autre opportunité d'être réparti."

Sirius pensa que "exiger" devait être un verbe un peu plus approprié. Il aurait dû réaliser que ses parents interféreraient si Sirius n'était pas réparti dans la "bonne" maison. Il jeta un œil au Choixpeau posé sur une étagère derrière Dumbledore et sentit son estomac commencer à se tordre.

Dumbledore regarda Sirius intensément. "Habituellement, je dis aux parents que c'est contre la politique de l'école d'être reréparti."

Sirius relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir.

"Toutefois, le Professeur McGonagall m'a informé que vous et Mr. Potter avez eu un petit 'accident' hier soir. Je sais aussi que vous avez déjà eu une retenue pour avoir joué un tour à un de vos nouveaux camarades de maison. Je me suis dit que peut-être vous aviez des difficultés à vous intégrer à Griffondor. S'il était possible d'être reréparti, seriez-vous intéressé?"

"Non," dit immédiatement Sirius.

Dumbledore sourit et s'adossa dans son fauteuil. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Pour ce qui est de 's'intégrer,' ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la Maison dans laquelle je suis. Je ne suis pas prêt de 'm'intégrer' dans aucune d'entre elles. Trois des Maisons me détestent pour être un Black et les Serpentards me détestent pour ce que en quoi je crois. Et puisque je dois être détesté de toute façon, je préfère vraiment ne pas être à Serpentard. Sans offense, Arrière-Grand-père."

Phineas ouvrit les yeux pendant un instant et fronça les sourcils, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Et en quoi croyez-vous, Sirius?" demanda Dumbledore. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qui est dit dans ce bureau restera dans ce bureau. Phineas ne répéteras pas notre conversation à votre famille."

Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir autant confiance en la discrétion de Phineas que Dumbledore, mais ce qu'il avait à dire était déjà connu de ses parents. "Je sais ce en quoi je ne _crois pas_. Je ne crois pas que les Sang-purs valent mieux que les enfants de Moldus, ou que les sorcières et les sorciers valent mieux que les Moldus. Mon Oncle Alphard a épousé une Moldue. Elle s'appelait Tess. Elle était intelligente, et drôle, et gentille, et—et mes parents parlaient d'elle comme si elle était une sorte d'anomalie. Ils agissaient comme si elle était d'une espèce complètement différente parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Et alors, elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie, la belle affaire. Tess pouvait jouer du piano. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle était meilleure que ma mère qui ne sait pas jouer une note? Et bien, en fait, Tess _était_ meilleure que ma mère, mais pas à cause de ça." Phineas s'éclaira la gorge pour rappeler à Sirius qu'il écoutait. "Tu n'aimes pas ma mère, toi non plus," Sirius tendit le doigt à son aïeul.

"Avez-vous dit tout cela à vos camarades?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de discussions cœur à cœur," répliqua Sirius.

"Il me semble," dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, "que vos camarades ont des préjugés injustes contre vous. Peut-être pourrez-vous trouver une opportunité d'en laisser un ou plus savoir ce que vous croyez vraiment, et ils sauront qui vous êtes vraiment à l'intérieur."

"Peut-être. Ca ne sera pas facile. James me hait, Peter a peur de moi, et Remus préfère être seul."

"J'espère sincèrement que ces difficultés avec vos camarades s'aplaniront bientôt, Sirius, mais j'espère aussi que cela sera une bonne opportunité d'apprendre pour vous." Sirius plissa le front. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Dumbledore voulait dire. "Ce n'est pas très souvent que quelqu'un né avec vos avantages a l'opportunité d'expérimenter les préjugés de première main. Maintenant que vous avez été reparti dans la même maison que quelques élèves qui auront à faire face aux préjugés toute leur vie, j'ai le grand espoir que cette expérience vous aidera à sympathiser."

"Vous voulez parler de Lily Evans," déclara Sirius.

"Et d'autres. Les enfants de Moldus ne sont pas les seuls qui doivent faire face aux préjugés dans notre monde."

----------------------

"Quelqu'un a reçu une beuglante," lança un des Griffondor. Sirius leva les yeux à l'arrivée des hiboux et vit une enveloppe rouge brillante empoignée par les serres d'une chouette effraie qui se dirigea directement sur lui.

"Merci infiniment, Eris," grogna Sirius alors que la chouette de sa mère la laissa tomber devant lui. "T'aurais pas pu la faire tomber dans le lac?" La chouette s'envola aussi vite que possible. Ce n'était pas la première beuglante qu'elle envoyait à Sirius et elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder. "Désolé pour ça, tout le monde," lança Sirius à la cantonade. Seul Sirius savait qu'il s'excusait non seulement pour le volume mais aussi pour la bigoterie venimeuse avec laquelle sa mère avait probablement empli le message. Personne n'était assis trop près de Sirius, mais personne dans la Grande Salle ne serait épargné par la tirade de sa mère. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe fumante.

"JE PENSAIS QUE JE NE POUVAIS ETRE PLUS HUMILIEE QUE QUAND J'AI APPRIS QUE MON FILS AINE AVAIT ETE ENVOYE DANS LA MAISON DE CES IDIOTS INSOUCIANTS ET TRAITRES DE SANG D'AMOUREUX DES MOLDUS,"

Sirius eut envie de se glisser sous la table et de se cacher. Les Griffondors l'avaient détesté alors qu'ils suspectaient à peine ce qu'était sa famille. Maintenant que sa mère ne leur laissait plus aucun doute, ils le mépriseraient indubitablement encore plus.

"MAIS CE QUE J'AI DECOUVERT ETAIT PIRE. JE VIENS DE RECEVOIR UNE LETTRE DE CE VIEUX CINGLE DE DIRECTEUR—"

Sirius lança un regard vers la table des enseignants et vit Dumbledore qui souriait largement.

"—ET OUI, JE SAIS QU'IL PEUT ENTENDRE CA, ESPECE DE PETIT GOSSE INSOLENT —ET DE LIRE, 'APRES AVOIR PARLE AVEC SIRIUS, JE SUIS CERTAIN QU'IL EST DANS LA BONNE MAISON.'"

Sirius sourit en retour.

"JE PEUX SEULEMENT IMAGINER QUELLE SORTE DE BETISES MALENCONTREUSES TU AS DIT A CE VIEUX GATEUX LUNATIQUE, MAIS J'EN SUIS MALADE, SIRIUS BLACK! TU AS TOUJOURS REJETE LES HAUTES VALEURS ET LES IDEAUX QUE NOUS AVONS ESSAYE DE T'ENSEIGNER. D'INNOMBRABLES GENERATIONS DE MAGES ET DE SORCIERES ONT GARDE PURE NOTRE LIGNEE, MAIS AS-TU MONTRE LA PLUS PETITE MIETTE DE****GRATITUDE OU D'ORGUEIL FAMILIAL? NON!"

La référence à la pureté du sang ramena les yeux de Sirius sur la lettre hurlante. Lily et Remus était tous deux assis quelques places plus loin. Sirius n'osa pas regarder dans leur direction.

"JE TIENS POUR RESPONSABLES CES SATANES AMOUREUX DES MOLDUS D'ALPHARD ET D'ANDROMEDA DE T'AVOIR REMPLI LA TETE AVEC CES IDEES RIDICULES QUE LES MOLDUS SERAIENT NOS EGAUX. SI JAMAIS JE T'ATTRAPE ENCORE A LEUR ECRIRE A L'UN OU A L'AUTRE, JE TORDRAIS LE COU MOI-MEME A TON HIBOU!

"JE T'AVERTI MAINTENANT, JE NE TE PERMETTRAI PAS DE SOUILLER LA DIGNITE DE CETTE FAMILLE EN DEVENANT AMIS AVEC CEUX QUI SONT EN DESSOUS DE NOUS! TU AS PEUT-ETRE ETE ENVOYE DANS UNE MAISON QUI ACCEPTE DE SALES SANG-DE-BOURBE, MAIS TU NE VAS PAS T'ASSOCIER AVEC EUX!"

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul aux derniers mots de sa mère et fixa l'enveloppe rouge tandis qu'elle se consumait. Quelqu'un à la table commença à applaudir, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Sirius leva les yeux avec surprise. Non seulement les Griffondors applaudissaient, mais ils lui souriaient. James se dressa soudain et le reste de la table le suivit. Sirius entendit le banc derrière lui racler sur le sol de pierre. Il se tourna et vit que beaucoup des nouveaux Serdaigles se joignaient à l'ovation.

Le préfet qui avait escorté Sirius au bureau de Dumbledore s'approcha de lui avec la main tendue. "Bienvenue à Griffondor, Sirius," dit-il assez fort pour être entendu au dessus des applaudissements.

Sirius sourit en serrant la main de son aîné. _"C'est probablement la chose la plus gentille que ma mère ait jamais faite pour moi,"_ pensa t-il.

----------------

**Note de l'auteur**: Une fois que JKR nous a présenté la famille de Sirius dans OotP, toutes mes idées précédentes de Sirius et James étant amis avant Poudlard ou s'entendant bien dès la première rencontre ont immédiatement été jetés par la fenêtre. Cette idée a prit place. Si vouliez voir davantage Remus et Peter, désolé. James voulait piquer le rôle principal, et Remus était seulement trop heureux d'essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer (pour l'instant). Si vous avez aimé l'histoire, je peux vous suggérer deux choses. D'abord, REVIEWEZ! Soyez sympa! Deuxièmement, pourquoi ne pas lire la suite, "_Choosing the Head Boy_"?

**Note de la traductrice** : Je n'ai pas l'intention de traduire "_Choosing the Head Boy_", mais n'hésitez pas à la lire en vo !!! JKLB/mysid a cessé de la mettre à jour, car elle a décidé de ne plus poster de fic qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Attendons...

**Réponses au reviews** : je pensais en avoir davantage... Merci à Fenice et Titou Moony ! ! et vive Sirius !


End file.
